


看电影

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 警告：娇气包兄弟俩/没看电影不负责summary：约会那天王俊凯带小舅子春游，为了一口吃的出卖哥哥的小舅子【bushi】*之前看wb有他俩16年看电影的照片，所以有了这篇速打
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship





	看电影

王俊凯心说自己20岁的人了还得看《猪猪侠》就他妈离谱。

呃，楠楠面前不好讲粗话，重来一次。

就离谱。

他和易烊千玺好不容易凑上个日子出来约会，结果左等右等没等来自己的老婆，等来了小舅子。

“小凯哥哥！”小屁孩一见到他便高兴地招起了手，缺了门牙的嘴咧成一个大大的弧度。

王俊凯含笑和人打了个招呼，疑惑地询问送楠楠来的胖虎：“千玺呢？怎么没来？”

在虎妈没声好气的解释中，他晴天霹雳地得知易烊千玺刚准备出门就被一个紧急通告叫走了，得干完活才能回来找他们。而放假在家的楠楠“听说”小凯哥哥孤独没人陪，自告奋勇过来当起了陪玩。

“行了，送完这小祖宗我得接另一个祖宗去。”虎妈把人丢下后一脚油门开走了，剩下王俊凯和楠楠两人大眼瞪大眼，面面相觑。

王俊凯哭笑不得地看着眨巴着眼睛试图萌混过关的楠楠。

谁还不知道这小屁孩心里的小九九，就是在家憋的发慌想出来，冲他哥撒娇了半天才得了这么一次机会。

易烊千玺向来拿他弟没有办法，应该说拿亲近的人撒娇都没办法。

王俊凯叹了口气，只好把成年人之间的游戏项目降低成了未成年人保护版，先带小舅子玩了起来。

于是准备看的爱情电影就变成了《猪猪侠》。

他生无可恋地替楠总捧着爆米花，混在一堆孩子妈妈中间。感谢疫情防疫工作让每个位置离得都比较远，戴着口罩不容易暴露。不然就楠楠这隔三差五喊“小凯哥哥猪猪侠这是要干嘛呀”“小凯哥哥那是什么呀”，他俩早登上微博热搜榜了。

离谱的事情一定要再说一遍。

好在楠楠不是个难带的孩子，让他走就走让他停就停，偶尔走不动的时候就是嘴馋地盯着冰淇淋店，然后轻轻拉拉王俊凯的衣角：“小凯哥哥，我想吃冰淇。”

王俊凯一听这称呼就乐，当初隔着电话让易烊千玺教的时候那人还百般不情愿，结果还是教了。易烊千玺只是开口难，实际嘴软心也软，浑身上下没一处不是软的。偏偏那副傲骨比谁都硬，让他爱得死去活来。

“可是，千玺说妈妈不让你多吃冰淇淋的。”乐归乐，老婆和丈母娘的话还得听。

“就一次，求你啦。”

“那你得答应我：这是咱俩的小秘密，不告诉千玺也不告诉妈妈，行不行？”

“行行行！”小屁孩的头点得和捣蒜似的。

王俊凯遂慷慨大方地买了三球甜筒，还在楠楠吃的时候不忘细心地替他擦去脸上的冰淇淋渍。

“别吃身上了，吃身上就会被发现了。”不知怎么的他又唠叨起来，听得楠楠忍不住咯咯发笑。

“小凯哥哥。”小孩眨巴着大眼睛说道，“你好像老人家啊。”

王俊凯：“……”

果然是亲兄弟，一个两个都说他是老人家。

他又气又笑地摸了摸楠楠的头：“你和你哥还真是像。”

“我才不像千玺呢。”楠楠撇了撇嘴，“他那么大人了还说梦话，羞羞。”

小孩从不叫易烊千玺哥哥，稍大了一点便用那酷似易烊千玺小时候的嗓音直接喊名字“千玺”。

王俊凯顿时来了兴致：“他都喊什么了？”

他知道恋人回家偶尔会和弟弟一起睡，说的梦话做的事都被楠楠那个人小鬼大的小屁孩记了去。

偏偏小屁孩也不学好，倒是把易烊千玺的“坏”学了个十成十，就这么看着他笑也不讲话，眼珠子一转又往铜锣烧铺子去了。

敢情在这儿等他呢。

王俊凯顾不上许多，一口气把铺子里所有铜锣烧都买了回来。这回他学聪明了，开始打感情牌。

“楠楠，小凯哥哥对你好不好？”

“嗯，好！”

“那小凯哥哥背着被千玺和你妈妈骂的风险，给你买这么多吃的，你是不是该回报一下？”

“啊……”小孩眉头微蹙，一脸无辜样，“可我没东西能给小凯哥哥呀。”他恍然大悟，小拳头一握，小胖手一拍，小手一挥道：“我把千玺给小凯哥哥吧。”

——我老婆本来就是我的。

王俊凯暗自嘀咕。

“你就跟小凯哥哥说，千玺在家说梦话喊的都是什么呀？”他试图以高超的话术诱骗小孩说真话。

“什么什么呀，还能有什么呀……”楠楠压根不像他哥那样“笨嘴拙舌”，竟然毫不露怯地和成年人斡旋起来，只是眼神还做不到完美遮掩自己的欲求，三言两语都在铜锣烧上转，馋得口水都要流下来了。

满十八岁两年的成年人王俊凯暗中得意，深谙哄孩大法的精髓在于“鼓励”和“嘉奖”，先给了一块：“说说呗，都喊什么呀？”

楠楠两眼冒光地吃着，直接就把自家哥哥卖了：“就喊小凯哥哥的名字呗，还有什么‘想你’‘不行’‘不要了’之类的。”

王俊凯本来笑眯眯地听着，结果听到后来笑不出来了。

——虽然不知道易烊千玺具体梦见了什么，但他得马上跟千玺说以后别和楠楠一起睡了啊啊啊。

他掏出手机正准备给易烊千玺发消息，谁知那边的人抢先一步，说已经干完工作往这儿来了。

有了老婆谁还要和小舅子玩！

“你哥来了，楠宝你该回家了。”王俊凯毫不留情地对小舅子宣布了惨烈的真相。

楠楠哪肯依，顿时哇哇干嚎起来：“不要不要，我不要回家，我不要。”

周围的吃瓜群众纷纷开口斥责：“你做哥哥的，怎么能把弟弟惹哭了呢。”

王俊凯平白无故挨了顿骂，赶忙抱起楠楠就要往外跑。没想到这小屁孩见假哭不奏效，立刻撒腿跑了起来，小短腿跑得还挺快。

然而再怎么努力也跑不过两条大长腿的成年孩子王王俊凯，眼看马上就要被追上，楠楠情急之下脚底一滑，直接摔在了大理石地板上。

这一摔可把王俊凯吓坏了。他连忙跑上去把人捞起：“楠楠，你怎么样，哪里疼啊？”

小屁孩抽泣着指了指自己红了一大块的小腿：“这儿疼。”

王俊凯不敢拖延，立马带着人去了隔壁医院。所幸急诊人不算多，值班医生一眼便诊断出只有外部擦伤没有伤及骨头，这才令他放下心来。

他看着楠楠小胖腿上贴的膏布和惨兮兮的小脸，只好又去买了点零食，总算哄得人破涕为笑——嘛，本来也没真哭，只是现在笑得更放肆了点。

“走吧小祖宗，接你的车该来了。”王俊凯作势就要将人打横抱起，哪知楠楠还是百般不情愿。

“小女孩才公主抱呢！我是男孩子！要背！”

有时性别意识过剩也不太好。

王俊凯无奈只得蹲下，背着他返回约定碰面的地点。

“小凯哥哥，你干嘛苦着脸呀？”如愿以偿的楠楠趴在王俊凯背上倒是不哭不叫了，好奇心爆棚地发问。

“唉，小朋友（yóu），要是你家长知道你和我玩的时候摔了一跤，不知道得怎么骂我呢。”

“千玺会骂你？”

“他可会骂人了。”王俊凯意味深长地说道，但具体什么内容还是守口如瓶，毕竟再讲下去就是少儿不宜的十八禁情节了。

楠楠第一次知道他哥有这么一面，半信半疑地小声嘟囔道：“你骗人，千玺从来不骂人的。”

但王俊凯凭借精湛的演技成功塑造了一个愁眉苦脸的成年人形象，至此在楠楠心目中梳理了“原来哥哥会凶小凯哥哥”的伪印象，对王俊凯的话深信不疑起来。

小屁孩年纪小，吃人嘴软，不禁起了点同情心理：“明明是我自己摔的，等千玺来了，我跟他说就是啦。”

“唉，这我倒是不怕。怕的是我给你买了这么多零食，你哥知道了又要说我了。”

楠楠彻底糊涂了。怎么他哥在小凯哥哥面前这么强势呢，明明在家的时候懒懒散散什么事都表现得满不在乎。

“我会拦着他的，肯定不让他骂你。”小屁孩拍胸脯保证，随即更加同情他了，伸出小胖手安慰地摸了摸王俊凯的头发，“千玺对其他人都不这样……小凯哥哥，你好惨。”

王俊凯心说我一点也不惨，哥在易烊千玺心里是独一无二的，小屁孩懂什么。不过楠楠真是好哄。和他哥一样好哄。

“小凯哥哥，你也是这么背千玺的吗？”

王俊凯仔细回忆了一下，声音轻轻柔柔地回答道：“没有。我只抱过他，没有背过他。”

有时他也会忍不住幻想易烊千玺小时候是什么模样，但未曾试图从楠楠身上找寻爱人的影子。

易烊千玺是独一无二的，不可复刻的。任何手段途径都没法复制一个完全一样他，甚至连一丝一毫都很难临摹。

“我和千玺刚认识的时候，他只比你现在大几岁。”

十来岁的小人背井离乡，孤独地搭乘红眼航班往返北京和重庆录制公司的综艺节目。不公、白眼、轻视……成年世界的黑暗过早地暴露在他们的眼中。王俊凯很想反抗，但那时他的力量尚太弱小，只能在节目里尽可能地cue那个小孩，照顾他，鼓励他。幸好他们终究有惊无险地长大了。

“那你以后也要这样背着哥哥，别让他摔了，好不好？”

王俊凯蹲下身把人放下，和楠楠拉钩钩坚定地保证：“好。”

“王俊凯！”裹得严严实实的易烊千玺一眼便发现了他们，小声喊着冲他们跑了过来。

“千玺！”到底是亲兄弟，一见到哥哥，楠楠就把王俊凯忘在了脑后。

“楠楠！”易烊千玺不出所料地发现了弟弟腿上的膏药，语气立刻凝重起来，佯装生气道，“好啊王俊凯，让你帮忙带一下我弟，你居然把我弟带受伤了。”

“不是小凯哥哥的错，是我自己摔倒的。”楠楠连忙解释道，“千玺，你别生小凯哥哥的气了。”

“就是，孩儿他哥，别生气了。”王俊凯也作势可怜巴巴地拉了拉易烊千玺袖子。

易烊千玺在心里翻白眼，恨铁不成钢地捏了捏楠楠的小脸：“快跟胖虎叔叔回去吧，我和你小凯哥哥再逛逛。”

楠楠恋恋不舍地抓紧了装满小零食的塑料袋，瘪了瘪嘴一副要哭不哭的样子。

“……零食也可以带着，我和妈妈说。”他松口道。

“耶！”得到哥哥首肯后小孩也不装了，高高兴兴地带着零食爬上了车后座，末了不忘叮嘱道，“千玺你别骂小凯哥哥啊，是我要小凯哥哥给我买的。”

易烊千玺敷衍了两声：“行，我不骂他。”——我揍不死他。

楠楠很好骗地放心大胆离开了。

目送着车呼啸而去，易烊千玺叹了口气，马上踹了王俊凯一脚。

“哎哟，干嘛呀千玺。”

“你还装，这点演技骗骗楠楠还行，少来骗我。”他冷酷地说道。

被拆穿后王俊凯也不继续维持捂腿的姿势了，嬉皮笑脸地凑上来亲昵地抱了抱自己的爱人：“不装，怎么能哄得小舅子乖乖地上车回家呢？”

“谁是你小舅子，你别乱攀亲戚啊。”

王俊凯也不恼，兀自蹲了下来道：“上来。”

“干什么？”易烊千玺疑惑不解。

“我背你呀。”王俊凯理直气壮道。

“我不要。”他一口回绝，多大的人了还背，臊不臊。

“你就让我背一下你呗，我还没背过你呢。”王俊凯再三坚持，易烊千玺实在拗不过他，只好跳了上去。

“神经病……”他在王俊凯耳边嘀嘀咕咕，“重不重啊，重的话就放我下来。不然你腰要受伤了。”他还惦记着王俊凯那老腰。

“不重，你可轻了。”王俊凯走得很慢很慢，生怕把背上的人颠了摔了。他越走越不是滋味：易烊千玺又瘦了些，像是背了一把清瘦的骨头。

其实他们现在也不算足够强大，但也绝非弱小。终于没什么力量能再让他们分开。最起码，再无人能从他的怀里把易烊千玺抢走。

“你以后别和楠楠一起睡了。”

“楠楠的醋你也吃？”易烊千玺气笑了。王俊凯是醋缸子转世吧，逮着谁就拈酸吃醋。

他刚想安抚人两句，哪知王俊凯压低了声音说道：“你每天晚上喊的梦话实在少儿不宜。”

“……王俊凯你混蛋！我不要跟你好了！”

-FIN-

Faust

2020/7/19

**Author's Note:**

> 摇摇七喜这嘴软心也软的小嗲精，
> 
> 说的都是口是心非的话。
> 
> 害。做人一点也不实诚。【bushi】
> 
> 怎么说呢，在这种环境下rps的处境只会变得更加不容乐观
> 
> 快乐一天是一天
> 
> 谁知道哪天就完蛋了
> 
> 取名随意的我开始怀疑下一篇是不是要叫《吃饭》《洗碗》之类


End file.
